


Hair porn

by stuffandwonder



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandwonder/pseuds/stuffandwonder
Summary: This is just gratuitous porn. The plot is - Rhett's growing out his hair and that's got Link feeling some kinda way.





	Hair porn

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd or anything so apologies for any sloppy mistakes. Also this gets messy in a way you might think is gross?

Link giggled softly and squirmed, causing Rhett to look up, cocking an eyebrow.   
“ 's tickly!” Link pants as Rhett gently ghosts the longer edges of his beard along Link's inner thigh.  
“Hmmm,” he dips to plant small, feathery kisses on the soft skin there, nosing into the delicate crevice where thigh met groin. He actively nuzzles at the spot, dragging soft, fuzzy hair turning wiry and dense against Links sensitive skin, causing him to hiss. He glances up again, but there is only pleasure on Link's face, his eyes hooded with lust as he murmers, “gosh Rhett, you gonna grow that beard long enough to wrap round my cock?” Rhett chokes back a surprised laugh, moving to ghost his lips over Links impatiently twitching dick “would you like that bo?” he whispers as he brings his lips down,swiping the flat of his tongue against the weeping head. Link gasps roughly “shit, yes...” then moans softly and continues to squirm as Rhett slowly kisses and licks his way down Links length, nose burying in Links groin as he sucks at one of Links balls.  
“Rhett please...”Link whines, hips twitching upwards needily. 

“Sssh.. I got ya,” Rhetts voice is deep and smooth, one hand resting firmly on Links thigh, thumb tracing tiny circles on the damp skin there as he finally, blissfully takes Link down. Link grunts as Rhett swallows as much of him as he can, hollowing cheeks not visible under all the beard hair, but certainly felt. Link's hand drops to rest in the mussed curls on Rhett's head, starts to card through them absently as Rhett bobs and sucks. Rhett hums in pleasure, the vibration running straight through Links cock. He groans, letting his his head thump back against the pillow. He wants to keep his eyes open, wants to keep staring at the gorgeous sight of Rhett between his legs, tumbling auburn curls and freckled shoulders and flushed face from where it is pressed close to his own hot skin, but its too much, making him too hot too quick, and instead he lets his eyes flutter shut, concentrating on the feel of Rhett's soft curls between his fingers, his hot, wet mouth and tongue working rythmically on his aching dick. He wants more, more, and scratches needily at Rhett's scalp, pulling slightly at the long waves. This elicits a broken groan from around him and he opens his eyes, looks down at Rhett's flushed face. “You like that?” his voice is rough, breathy. From between his legs another moan and the hand on his thigh squeezes firmly. Something comes over Link. He yanks at Rhett's hair, lifting him up off his slick cock with an obscene popping sound. “Answer me proper Rhett. Ya like that?” 

“Y-yes” Rhett moans and Link sees the hand that is not resting on his thigh slip between his own legs to squeeze at his own hard cock.  
“Fuck. Alright then,” he shoves Rhett back down, and he goes without resistance, immediately back to sucking, tongue swirling as he swallows around him. Link groans and lets both hands sink into Rhett's growing curls. Starts gently guiding him - pulling up, pushing down, nails lightly scratching at Rhett's scalp as he pants. “Hair's getting long bo, can't wait 'til its grown, gonna really get to pull on it, gonna wrap it round my cock and make it messy,” Rhett moans around him, no longer moving his head but letting Link dictate the pace, fucking into his mouth. He rolls his hips desperately into the mattress, trying to get some friction, but refuses to pull off or adjust position. Instead he is overcome with the image of Link's cum running out of his mouth over his beard, and decides he needs, with every fibre of his being, to make that happen. It shouldn't be too difficult, Link is already starting to show tell tale signs he won't last much longer. Flushed and panting, a string of half words, half sounds escapes his mouth, and his thigh is beginning to tremble. Rhett hollows his cheeks further, swirls and flattens his tongue against Links length as Link's fingers flex in his hair, and gently draws back his lips, letting his teeth graze along the delicate, flushed skin. Link practically howls, “Fuck! Rhett!” and thrusts up into Rhetts mouth desperately. Rhett gags as Link hits the back of his throat, but that has him moaning and quivering himself, hot on the image of it.   
The sound of Rhett gagging around his cock reminds Link enough to utter a warning as he feels his whole body go tight and tremble “Rhett, Rhett I'm gonna...”  
He cums hard down Rhett's thoat, yelling incoherantly as he falls back against the sheets, hands going limp. Rhett swallows as much as he can as Link pulses in his mouth, finally pulling off enough to lick the last drops from the head, cum leaking obscenely from the corners of him mouth, droplets falling from Link's cock into his tangled beard. Link raises his head and groans brokenly at the sight, cock giving one valiant last twitch in Rhett's hand. “Fuck thats hot...” he slumps back on the bed. 

Rhett laughs heartily, letting go of Link and crawling his way up the smaller mans body, before resting on one elbow and caressing Link's face with one hand. “Yeah? Then kiss me.”  
Link does, tasting himself, and brings up a hand to try and rub away the mess from Rhett's beard.

Rhett's erection rubs against his hip, a needy whimper escaping Rhett's lips as they continue to kiss. Rhett's hand has moved up from his cheek to his hair, stroking through the silvery strands. “Your hair's so soft,” he murmers, “bet it would feel real nice on my dick too,” Link smirks at him “it definitely isn't long enough for that,” Rhett gets a mischevious look on his face.  
“You wanna bet?” suddenly he is moving, crawling up and over Link's body, and before he time to process what is happening Rhett is hovering over him, knees in the pillows either side of Link's face and lowering himself slightly, one hand on his erection, the other going into Link's hair, and then yes, he is rubbing his hard cock into the quaft of Link's hair and laughing “see?”  
“What you doin' man? That's ridiculous!” Link snorts, but his hands slide up Rhett's thighs, one coming round to squeeze at his ass playfully.  
“Hmmm. Does feel kinda nice though,” Rhett sighs. He eyes the silvered locks beneath him. “Already looks like someone came in your hair anyway,” he muses.  
“Hey!” Link smacks at Rhett's ass in feigned anger, the bearded man groaning at the sting of skin. His eyes go dark. “Could see if I can make it all white....”   
“Shut up,” Link nips lightly at the curve of exposed inner thigh above him and Rhett gasps quietly, “Link...” He scoots back on his knees a little, removing his cock from Links hair.   
Smirking, Link grabs at Rhett's hips, dragging him down closer to his lips. “Is this okay?” Rhett whispers, eyebrows raised, face unsure.  
“Use me,” Link's voice is hoarse, “let me return the favor.”  
“Jesus...” Rhett's eyes stutter closed as Link arches up, long pink tongue flicking firmly against the bottom of his balls, swiping up. Rhett groans, and one hand on his throbbing cock, one gentle hand pushing Link's head back down, slides into the heat of Link's open and waiting mouth. He's nervous of having all his weight above Link like this, but the calm trust in Link's eyes is making his core ache in a way that has nothing to do with sex, but turns him on entirely. He keeps one hand in Link's hair, but leans forward, resting the other on headboard. This way he isn't putting all his weight down into his knees, and if he drops his head he can still see Link. Even upside down he's beautiful. He moves slowly, trusting Link, hands still on his hips, to tell him what he can take. But he's been turned on, frazzled, since Link started pulling his hair, and slow isn't really on the menu. He grunts, rolling his hips faster, hand clamping hard in Link's hair. Link whimpers, but not in pain. He watches Rhett's chest heave with ragged breaths and arches up, reaching his nose into the coarse hair at the base of Rhett's dick. He slides one hand from Rhett's hip back to his ass, making sure Rhett can feel his fingernails scratching as he grabs at him.  
“Oh God...” Rhett pants. His hair, damp with sweat, falls in wild curls over his forehead, eyes blown and dark, and Link thinks he looks ravishing.   
Rhett fucks into Link's face with abandon, a stream of filthy groans falling from his lips. Link just sucks, swallows, hollows, lets Rhett have as much or as little of his throat as he needs.  
“Link!” Rhett pulls away as he feels a rolling tremble swell up his body, grabbing his cock and cumming with a shaky gasp and moan into Link's messy hair.  
Link blinks in surprise, gasps as the warmth of it trickles onto his scalp, but makes sure he holds Rhett steady as he finishes, panting above him, and then slowly, limbs feeling rubbery, swings himself over to collapse to Link's side, sliding down the bed so they are face to face. He reaches out to hold Link's waist, his other hand mussing through Link's sticky hair.   
“I didn't think you were actually gonna....”  
“Sorry,” Rhett croaks, smiling sheepishly.  
“You can help me wash it out,”  
Mmmhh, yeah, okay,” he nuzzles at Link's neck, kisses at his jawline. “Should probably do that before it goes hard.” he sighs.  
“Oh gosh,” Link groans. He lifts himself up onto his elbows and stares down at Rhett in what he hopes is his most admonishing look, “You owe me, McLaughlin. Next time I'm gonna make a real mess of that pretty little head of hair,”   
“Oh?” Rhett is biting the side of his mouth, trying not to smile at the idea.   
“Come on, lets get clean,” he heaves himself up, wondering if he has the energy to turn sharing a shower into round two.


End file.
